Fire and Ice
by xxStargazer
Summary: “Friends with Benefits” seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn’t them. They weren’t friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren’t even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chad/Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: This is my first real shot at a Disney Channel show genre. I love writing but I never seem to be able to finish a fan fiction. Hence, I often end up deleting my stories. I thought that this section needed a little more teen because Sterling and Demi have so much chemistry that is being underused in SWAC. Don't you wish they could do a real teen show?

* * *

"Looking pretty lame in your uniform Cooper." Sonny commented.

Chad Dylan's eyes flared in response. The brunette was feisty and he wasn't going to let her off easy.

"At least I'm not in some ridiculous donut costume."

Sonny huffed and looked down at her costume. She was basically a human donut, and a girly one at that. Her donut was decorated with pink frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and pink fabric that appeared to be taffeta or worse, mystery fabric.

Chad Dylan shuddered at the thought.

"Nice come back Cooper, real nice." She said with a smirk, her brown eyes challenging him.

"So we're on a last name basis now Sonny? Or should I say Munroe?" He mocked.

The pair continued with their argument as cast members from both _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls _watched. This had become a daily routine for them. Ever since the infamous "Picnic Wars" this had become the norm. Chad and Sonny on break basically equaled Chad and Sonny starting World War 3 between the two shows' studio areas. Each argument was filled with a fiery energy and even passion. In fact the _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ kids even got along every time a "Chadson" argument occurred because it was just so damn entertaining. No one cared about te feud, they only cared about who won each argument.

It was fascinating, an unhealthy addiction. Chad Dylan Cooper revealed more Chad Dylan Cooper but Sonny Munroe revealed a feisty side. She wasn't "Little Miss Sunshine". She was witty, sarcastic, and a tad sour but together with Chad she became the other half of a chemical explosion. The odd compatibility was just so palpable.

Sonny tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Hope your ego likes company with misery!"

She smiled sardonically and brushed her hand across his hair.

"Think of me." She teased.

With that said she walked away, leaving Chad's mouth agape. She had won.

Sonny: 1, Chad: 0.

Chad straightened his back and brushed off his suit. No way was he going to let Sonny Munroe win. He breathed in deeply, gaining composure.

Why was everyone staring?

"Hey, shows over!" He yelled to the crowd.

As the crowd scattered, Chad stealthily slipped away towards a hidden corridor. He walked down the area, heading for his usual destination after every "Chadson" argument. With a smirk plastered on his face he placed his hand over a door marked, 'DO NOT ENTER'. He slipped inside and quietly shut the door when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What took you so long?" A female voice queried.

Chad tenderly removed the girl's arms from around his waist before facing her. Grinning he cupped both hands around the girl's face.

"Patience Sonny, patience." He teased before letting his lips descended onto hers.

His lips melded perfectly with hers and soon they lost themselves in ecstasy. This is how it's really been since the "Picnic Wars". It was unexplainable. One minute they were in some epic argument, the next they wanted to ravish each other. It wasn't right, they didn't claim for it to be but it was euphoric. Thus they came to an agreement.

The game.

That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word.

"You actually looked pretty hot in your uniform Cooper." She murmured between heat filled kisses.

"You too Munroe but I must say I'm glad that you ditched the donut for 'the game'."

A smile tugged at Sonny's lips but she refused to let it show. There was no use being genuine in a non-genuine setting. If she were to be 'real' then that would mean she would be making sense of it all.

"Why would that be?" She responded in a rasping tone as his mouth descended onto her neck.

"Easy access." He whispered huskily as he nibbled on her earlobe and let his hand travel toward the waistband of her skirt.

She let out a moan but he covered her mouth with his, concealing it as her skirt dropped to the floor.

He was winning.

In retaliation Sonny sucked on his lower lips causing a groan to escape from his lips as she unbuttoned his long sleeve dress shirt.

"Someone a little excited?" She asked as she let her hands roam up and down his chest.

Chad sucked in and allowed the waves of pleasure to consume him. He was trying to resist but his lower half of him won out. He could feel himself hardening by each second.

"Shut up Munroe." He barked as he ravaged her mouth.

She was winning.

Not wanting to lose he unbuttoned her blouse. In seconds it was discarded on the floor.

They were at a near tie, with Chad barely winning. He was about to claim victory but Sonny hastily got him out of his trousers.

Now it was an official tie.

They were going to go at in again but the intercom interrupted them.

"Sonny Munroe please report to the set of So Random. Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the set of Mackenzie Falls. Thank you."

The two sighed and quickly got back into their clothes, frustrated and pissed. Sonny was dressed first and was about to leave when Chad grabbed her hand.

"Guess you win this time Munroe."

Trying her hardest to smirk and not smile the brunette responded. "You win some,you lose some Cooper."

She leaned him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Until next time."

And then she left.

Sonny: 1, Chad: 0, Tie: 1.

* * *

Review please! Is the plot worth writing? Oh, and if any of you are wondering, the fact that I am labeling their relationship 'the game' is on purpose. I'm alluding to my number one OTP Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Hey thanks for all the lovely reviews. I didn't expect such a response. Someone commented about Sonny being out of character with the "almost sex" thing. I can see where you are coming from but I believe Sonny could have that side. I mean she is a 16 or 17 on the show and plus it is obvious that Chad brings out the darker side of her. In a real teen show, someone would maybe use a storyline like mine. This is fan fiction after all and like I said, I wanted a little less "tween" a little more "teen". Hope that explains why I characterized Sonny that way. Happy reading everybody!

* * *

Sonny Munroe's eyes were blatantly fixated on Chad and vice versa. This had been their new game of the day, eye torture or rather eye sexing. It was unbelievable how obvious their stares were but no one around them seemed to notice. The Mackenzie Falls kids were busy gossiping among themselves while the So Random cast members were cracking jokes as usual.

"Yo Sonny, is their something wrong with your eyes? They are like, I don't know…weird." Nico commented.

Nico's voice went over her head though, Chad's eyes were tantalizing, drawing her in like a moth to a flame, she had no idea his eyes were a lovely blue-green...

"Earth to Sonny." Tawni yelled loudly.

Suddenly Sonny, blinked. She was back to planet Earth. From across the room she could see Chad smirking.

_The bastard._

Sonny: 1, Chad: 1, Tie: 1.

"I've got to go." Sonny announced, leaving her uneaten burrito.

Nico and Grady both looked each other like to lions hunting their prey.

"Mine!" Nico cried as he went for the burrito.

"Over my dead body!" Hollered Grady.

* * *

Sonny went straight to her dressing room and sat in front of her mirror. Chad had got her all hot and bothered. She hated to admit it but it was the truth.

Yes, Sonny Munroe was like any other teenage girl; she was secretly horny. Despite her good girl exterior, she had another side of her, the "other" Sonny. The "other" Sonny got tired of being nice. That Sonny was also okay with being selfish. But with Chad the two sides of her were both present. She was sweet and sour while also being flawed and real. However, she would never admit this to herself.

"I see I got you all hot and bothered Munroe."

Sonny whipped her head around and sighed. She did not need Chad's condescending tone.

"Get out Cooper."

The brunette said this with no hesitance. She was just tired. In the morning she had screwed up repeatedly on her sketch and Chad had won their little game in the cafeteria. Also, on top of that her mom had yelled at her in the morning because of her grades. Today just wasn't her day.

"Someone have a bad day?" Chad asked, surprisingly sounding sincere.

Unfortunately, Sonny ignored his sincerity.

"I meant what I said Cooper. Get the hell out."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Fine if you really want it to be that way, so be it. No need to be a sore loser."

Sonny bit her lip, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest. Chad Dylan Cooper was nothing to her. He shouldn't affect her in anyway.

_But why did it hurt so much? _

With a sigh, Chad observed her expression in the mirror and felt a pang of guilt. He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings but his mind was telling him that the guilt shouldn't even exist. He and Sonny were nothing. However, despite that "fact", Chad Dylan felt empathy creeping up his spine.

"Look Sonny, I didn't mean..."

"Save it." She let out, trying her hardest to hide the hurt in her voice.

Still Chad persisted. He felt so bad and he had no clue why. He shouldn't even have to apologize. As stated a billion times over they were supposedly "nothing". A person shouldn't have to apologize for a non-relationship. Yet, the blonde couldn't prevent his word vomit. He had to say something, anything.

"You're right, I shouldn't waste my energy on something worthless."

Those were not the magic words.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sonny screamed as she felt her body start to tremble. She would not let him see her cry. That would mean one more victory for Chad.

"Gladly."

The Mackenzie Falls star stormed out with a slam of the door, leaving Sonny all by her self. Her tears fell instantly.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad was on the other side of the door trying to catch his breath. What the hell had happened back there? He knew she had been upset, even from the time they were playing their game.

The truth was, Chad Dylan Cooper could read Sonny Munroe like a book. He saw hurt, pain, and frustration and pain in her eyes, and surprisingly enough he had been the one to want to fix it. His mind told him other wise. It told him that he needed to shake that thought from his head. Him and Sonny could never be more than what they were now.

Hence why he needed a distraction. He needed anything that would erase Sonny Munroe from his system.

He knew deep down that he was already landing in too deep and he needed to get the hell out. This would be the best for the both of them.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mikayla. You want to hang out? Sure, pick you up at seven."

The game just got a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: I again want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks Veraway for the pointing out of small grammatical errors. I don't have a beta and I often post in the wee hours of the early morning, hence the minor grammar mistakes. Anywho, just so you know Mikayla is the same Mikayla from Hannah Montana TV-Verse, so imagine Selena Gomez!

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't apologize. His first attempt was the day before and needless to the say it was an epic failure.

"_You're right, I shouldn't waste my energy on something worthless."_

The _Mackenzie Falls _could feel himself cringing. He was harsh yesterday, callous even, and for once in his life he felt bad because of it.

But it didn't matter.

They were nothing.

Right now he needed to erase all thoughts of Sonny Munroe.

"Hey CDC!" Mikayla greeted.

The dark brunette looked stunning as usual but her outfit was a bit too clean cut. Mikayla had on a white ruffled blouse tucked that was tucked neatly into a black pencil skirt as opposed to her usual obnoxious flashy clothing.

Suspicious, Chad observed her eyes. The bad-girl pop singer couldn't of changed over night. It had to be some type of publicity stunt.

* * *

Sonny was inside her dressing room putting away her donut costume. She had finally done the scene right. Every line had accurate comedic timing, so why did she feel so bummed?

With a long sigh she brushed off her clothes and sat down at the couch.

"Hey Sonny, turn on E! right now!" Tawni's voice boomed, interrupting her quiet meditation.

Sonny rolled her eyes. The blonde had a tendency to disturb her peace. Don't get her wrong, she had grown to love Tawni, but every time she actually wanted peace and quiet, the blonde would conveniently disturb her environment.

"Fine."

She did as she was told and grabbed the remote and quickly flipped to E! What could possibly be so important?

She shook her head and let Ryan Seacrest do his thing.

Spotted: Hollywood's new 'It' couple! Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls _and pop star Mikayla were seen having a romantic breakfast at Breakfast at Fred's. The two were quote unquote, "extremely romantic and sweet."

Sonny could feel that gnawing feeling in her stomach, she felt sick. She couldn't believe that Chad would go out with that evil pop star! Mikayla was not as sweet as E! portrayed her to be. She had on several occasions seen how mean she could be. She sent back lattes, abused her assistants, and off camera she even snubbed her own fans.

Then again, it made terribly perfect sense. Chad was known as a jerk too. It was damn fitting. Hollywood's love to hate bad boy and the secretly evil Hollywood good girl can take the world by storm. How perfect, how sickening!

"Sonny." Tawni called to her in concern.

The brunette was gripping on the pillow intensely and her eyes had a fire to them. The blonde couldn't tell if she was pissed off or annoyed.

"Look Sonny, I showed this to you for laughs. I mean, isn't it disgusting? I mean the jerk and the jerkette? It's fitting, right?"

Sonny let the questions fly over her head. She didn't need this right now.

"Well, be that way Sonny. Just be mute! See if I care!" Tawni attempted to tease.

Where had her friend gone? The normally vibrant Sonny, honestly looked like she just died.

"Tawni, it's just…"

Then the inevitable happened, tears spilled out of her eyes as fast as Niagara Falls. Everything was awful and ruined. Chad was with Mikayla, the beautiful pop star! So what if she was evil, it didn't take away from her beauty. Chad probably was really into her too.

"Shhh…" Tawni comforted, as she scooped her friend into her arms.

Sonny tried to say something, but she hiccupped. She couldn't speak.

"You don't have to tell me."

Sonny nodded into her friends embrace and breathed in deeply.

This wasn't about Chad, it couldn't be.

They were nothing.

* * *

"So we're in agreement, Mikayla?" Chad announced.

The pop star nodded.

"It's a shame isn't it Cooper?"

He cringed when she said that. Only Sonny had called him 'Cooper' prior to Mikayla. It felt wrong coming from her.

"Everything in the Hollywood stars says we should really be together. But you're right. I do like that stupid goodie, goodie Justin. I mean, look at what I'm wearing? I wore it because he said I looked nice in it when I guest starred on his show…"

Mikayla smiled, a genuine smile. It was unsightly, and Chad almost couldn't believe his eyes. It seems the bad girl pop star was reforming because of her nice boy crush, Justin Russo.

"So here's my stop." She said casually before giving Chad a kiss on the cheek.

Chad couldn't believe their breakfast date. Mikayla was so different. She was no longer stuck up. In fact she appeared to be sincere the whole time and she had even confided in him about Justin. It was just bizarre.

"Bye Chad."

Mikayla was about to twist the doorknob when she turned around.

"Before I leave I just want to say that you can't fool me Chad. I know I wasn't the only one thinking about someone else. There's someone CDC. There's someone that brings sunshine to your life everyday and makes you smile."

Chad froze, how did she know?

"Don't call me Cooper ever again."

He turned around and walked away from the laughing brunette.

"So that's her pet name for you, huh?

"Shut up!" Chad called over his shoulder.

* * *

Chad made his way to Sonny's dressing room. He wanted to make things right. Her expression the other day was heartbreaking and as much as he hated to admit it, it haunted him.

Not bothering to knock, Chad let himself in.

"Hey Munroe."

Sonny turned around from the couch and gave him the evil eye. She was still upset, even though it had been partially her fault.

"Cooper." She said with no emotion in her voice.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her with no protest from the latter. Instinctively she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer too him while he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it." He told her firmly.

Sonny nodded into his shoulder and he stopped stroking her back, signaling her to look at him.

"Any of it, I didn't mean any of it." He assured her, while stroking her hair.

"Me, neither. I was just having a bad day and I snapped at you."

Sonny paused and wondered if it would be appropriate to bring up Mikayla.

"Umm, so how was your date?" She asked awkwardly.

Chad stopped playing with her hair and a confused expression appeared over his handsome features.

"What date?"

Sonny's eyes clouded. He wouldn't lie to her face...would he?

Suddenly, realization came to Chad. "Oh, you mean with Mikayla? Me and her are just friends. She needed some advice about her little crush."

Immediately, Sonny's eyes brightened back up. It was a relief. He wasn't with Mikayla. It's like God had answered her prayers.

Nothing was starting to look a whole lot like something.

Outside of Sonny's dressing room was Tawni. The blonde wanted to figure out what was wrong with Sonny even though she told Sonny she did not have to tell her. Sue her for being curious! She was Tawni Hart for crying out loud. She was notorious for being nosy and Sonny was a bit too vague at explaining what happened.

Going in for the kill, Tawni was about to turn the door knob but she heard voices. Being sneaky she creaked open the door enough to see two figures. It was Sonny and Chad locked in a heated kiss. Tawni's jaw immediately dropped. So this was the guy.

_"Is this about some guy Sonny?" Tawni asked._

_"I really don't want to talk about it, but yeah, it is about a guy."_

With a smirk on her face, Tawni plotted. Now everything made sense. Chad and Sonny arguing was just a front to masquerade the fact that they were in love with each other. Thinking that she was being a good friend, Tawni took a picture of the kissing pair on her I-Phone and sent it to Perez Hilton.

"Now they can admit their love for each other!" Tawni whispered to herself in victory.

* * *

Did you really think I'd settle with Chad and Sonny being okay? LOL. The reference to Breakfast at Fred's was another Gossip Girl reference (book verse) if any of you are curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Readers, I love you! The feedback is very encouraging and constructive. Anyhow, I just want to share a little bit of my excitement and that is that Sonny With a Chance confirmed my plot could be plausible! You know how I keep describing Sonny and Chad as nothing? Well Sonny and Chad in the latest episode (which by the way was uber cute) totally talk about being "nothing" which means it could all be a front, I say! LOL. Yes, I know I'm lame.

* * *

Suddenly, Tawni's phone screen had frozen and faded to black.

"HOLY CRAP MY I-PHONE JUST DIED!" She yelled loudly enough for Sonny and Chad to hear.

Sonny and Chad immediately went to the front of the door and noticed a kneeling Tawni lamenting over her I-Phone.

"What's wrong Tawni?" Sonny asked.

She tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear in nervousness. What had Tawni seen?

"My I-Phone broke before I sent the picture of you and Chad kissing to Perez Hilton!" Her blonde friend whined.

"I didn't kiss Chad." Sonny stated without any sign of defense.

Chad looked at her confused before he caught on. He knew Sonny had some wild story to cover up their "relationship".

Tawni flapped her arms. "But I saw it, it's on my phone, I swear!"

Sonny laughed. "You must be seeing things Tawni."

The "in control" diva's eyes widened. She couldn't have been mistaken. She was right there and she could have sworn their lips had been connected.

"Here, let me see your phone. I know a code to fix it."

Tawni handed her the I-Phone and clicked a few buttons and soon her phone was up and running.

"It's fixed!" She declared.

The blonde was still suspicious. She took the I-Phone from Sonny and went straight to her pictures folder. She scrolled through but there was nothing. It was just all of her vanity pictures.

"But then why is Chad here?"

"To torture my life, what else is new?" Sonny responded, rolling her eyes at Chad.

There was an awkward pause. Tawni was frozen still because she was in a fog of confusion and Sonny and Chad didn't know what to do. Should one of them walk away? Should they tease each other? Thankfully, Sonny decided to make a move.

"Why are you still here Chad? You can insult me some other time!"

Chad smirked. "So you do feel insulted? Catch you later Munroe!"

The brunette cringed.

_Damn he was good. _

"But I have 20/20 vision!" Tawni whined.

Sonny shook her head. "Me and Chad kissing? There is no way in hell that is ever going to happen."

Tawni thought about it. It did, make sense for them to be together if this was some teen drama but it wasn't. It was reality and in reality Chad Dylan Coopers didn't date Sonny Munroes.

"Guess I must be going crazy. Either that or I'm blind."

Sonny just laughed in response. That was a close one. If Tawni's phone had not broken down then her and Chad would be in deep shit. They were kissing. In fact, if Tawni had walked in earlier she would have caught us doing a lot more than kissing.

Thank goodness for glitches in first generation I-Phones.

As she pondered the situation, her phone vibrated, signaling a text message. She quickly flipped out her Rumor.

_Munroe meet me in our spot…NOW! –Cooper_

Reading the last of the text message, Sonny smiled. He had used their nicknames for each other.

However, reality soon swept over Sonny. What was she thinking? That was offly "coupley" of her to find that cute.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

First things first, she had to go meet Chad.

"Catch you later Tawni."

"But I have 20/20 vision!"

* * *

Sonny headed straight for the corridor and sped walk quickly to their room. She did not want to get caught. Last time was too close to call.

She quickly slipped into the room.

"What took you so long?" Chad teased, echoing Sonny's statement from a couple of days ago.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help it, she smiled back.

He gravitated to her and soon they were making out just like a few minutes ago before they were rudely interrupted.

"I thought, hmph, that we had to, hmph, talk?" Sonny asked between kisses.

"Right."

Chad backed away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"We just have to be more careful."

"Agreed." Sonny said quickly, before covering his lips with hers.

"Patience Sonny, patience."

Needless to say there was no talking after that.

* * *

I had two ways to go about this. I was either going to make the Tawni finding out thing a dream or I'd channel some SWAC. I obviously decided to go with the latter because in the next chapter,a little bit of funny comes in on Tawni's part. Also, I apologize for the shortness for this chapter, it honestly is just a filler. It was needed though because Chapter 5 is where all the real action starts to happen. Oh and if you're disappointed that the picture thing got dismissed so easily, just you wait. :) Just a heads up, With A Chancing of Dating(the latest episode) will be incorporated in Chapter 6 and maybe at the end of Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Like I said, I am super exited about this chapter because it introduces snippets of the episode "With a Chance of Dating". I so wish that SWAC was a teen show! Sigh. On the bright side, even though there isn't a new episode with SWAC this week, there is a new Gossip Girl the next day! YAY! This is a fairly long chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

It was uncanny how well Chad and Sonny had been getting along since "the incident". However, the game wasn't over. They weren't nice to each other unless absolutely no one was watching. They would do stupidly cute things very subtly whether it would be a brush of the hand, a smile, or even a whispered sweet nothing.

However, something ominous was in the air. Something bad was surely going to happen.

Chad was on his was to make Sonny "miserable" for the day. However, something was very different. The blonde haired, blue-eyed actor could not keep a smile off his face. Could it be that he was excited to see Sonny? Or could it be because of their previous argument about Meatball Monday?

Whatever it was, the handsome actor's smile soon faded as he saw Sonny flirting with some random guy.

"That's what I get for being new here, everyone just chews your head off!"

The brunette flashed a smile to the unknown guy while lightly touching his arm.

"Don't worry, I was in your shoes once."

A tingling sensation went up Chad's spine. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, like he was trying to swim to the surface but something kept pulling him down. He was flat out uneasy; in fact he was sick to his stomach.

"Munroe." He greeted, interrupting their conversation.

Sonny smirked.

"Cooper."

The unknown guy just stood there watching their interaction. It was amazing that he was standing in front of two people that he watched on TV.

"Who's you're friend?" Chad asked snidely.

"Doug, I'm an intern." The guy nervously introduced. "And your Mackenzie, I mean Chad Dylan Cooper from _Mackenzie Falls_!"

Doug obviously was star struck by Chad because sweat beads were beginning to form on the lanky guy's figure.

Chad let out a chuckle. He actually thought the guy was threat. Sure he was pretty good looking. He had semi-tan skin with hair that moved him up from a 6 to a 7 but he was nothing compared to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well I'm here to take Sonny, bye Dave." He said arrogantly as he took hold of Sonny's hand.

No words were exchanged between the two until they reached their room.

"You know Sonny, you really got to stop flirting with random guys."

The brunette let out a snort.

"He was new Chad, chill. Someone jealous?" She teased.

"NO!"

"Someone is jealous." She teased again while pinching his cheek.

"I am not jealous!" He shouted.

Chad crossed his arm over his chest and rolled his eyes.

_Why would he, Chad Dylan Cooper be jealous over Dorky Dave? _

The thought was unfathomable.

"Well then stop acting like a jealous boyfriend." The brunette retorted.

Who was he to tell her what to do? He wasn't her boyfriend or her friend even. He was just Cooper to her.

"Please, you forget who you're talking to." He snapped.

Sonny's semi-frown became fully downturned. She knew she shouldn't be affected by Chad but somehow his words cut her deep.

"Well then don't act like a jealous boy----"

Sonny's sentence was never finished because Chad's mouth quickly latched onto hers. Against her better judgment she started to respond, kissing his lips hungrily.

However, reality came knocking and Sonny quickly pulled back.

"Cooper seriously. Don't act like that, jealousy doesn't suit you well and it's not like we are anything…"

Chad tried with all his might to not yell but he couldn't help it. The words came out like vomit, nasty but inevitable.

"Know what Munroe? We're nothing. So don't think for a second that I would ever be jealous, so stop flattering yourself!"

Sonny could feel the tears welling up but she bit her lip. She would not let Chad win.

"Fine then, I'll flirt with whoever the hell I want to. Good day Chad."

She exited before he could even put a word in.

* * *

Sonny sighed. She had calmed herself down by lunchtime.

_Who did Chad Dylan Cooper think he was anyway? _

With dignity she walked towards the lunchtime in her teapot sketch outfit.

As she settled in line, she noticed a cute guy with tacos on his tray. He was tall and tan with brown hair. He had on a black jacket that showed off his broad shoulders. He was cute, hot even.

"That looks good." She said flirtatiously.

The guy turned around and smiled.

"That looks really good. The food I mean." Sonny continued.

He kept a light smile on and told her that he got it from the one eyed cafeteria lady. Pausing, he waved at the cafeteria lady and she waved back.

"Can I get a taco for the teapot?"

Sonny put her game face on. She was going to go in for the kill.

"The tea pot has a name, it's Sonny."

Sonny could have sworn that he conjured a twinkle in his eye as he grinned at her.

"Yes you are, but what's your name?" He responded.

She was charmed by his cleverness.

"Smooth."

With the same charming grin he said, "Yes I am, but you can call me James."

Little did the two know, a pair of jealous eyes had watched the whole scene and let's just say the owner of those eyes was going to do something about it.

"Hey, I got her to get me a rack of lamb." A familiar voice said.

An immediate frown settled on Sonny's face. It was Chad chatting up her knew love interest. With all her might she held back her anger as the two exchanged banter over the lamb.

Sonny's concentration was soon broken by Chad's voice.

"Sonny."

She glared at him.

_Again, who did he think he was?_

"Chad." She fired back.

Not even looking at Sonny, Chad paid his attention back to James.

"Anyways, they're shooting our scene, we should probably go."

Sonny picked up on his scheme. He wanted to get rid of James but she wasn't going to have anything of it. Chad was ushering James away, but Sonny extended the conversation.

"Oh, so you're on _Mackenzie Falls_ this week?" She inquired. "Let me guess, stuck up Mackenzie being chased by a bad boy bank robber."

She glanced at Chad with triumph.

_Take that!_

"Let me guess, life at the Boston Tea Party?" Chad retaliated.

"Well, at least my show brings joy to our viewers." Sonny said while chuckling sardonically.

"At least my show has viewers."

Sonny, huffed. Chad was quick on the insults.

James listened to the whole exchange with amusement and commented.

"Wow, what's going on here?" He said as he pointed at the two.

"Nothing." Chad quickly said.

"It's beyond nothing." Sonny echoed.

She did not want James to get the wrong impression. She was interested in him.

"It's certainly nothing to be late over, our scenes up first after lunch." Chad announced while patting James on the arm.

Before leaving he caught eyes with Sonny.

"Sonny." He said with venom.

With a plastic smile and giggle she retorted. "Chad."

Chad's fake smile faded and he exited with a wind of his so called "non-jealousy".

Sonny could feel the glow of victory settling in her veins. But before she could bask in it, James began to talk.

"You know, for something that that you said was nothing, that sure looked like something."

She did not know what to say to that but somehow words flew out of her mouth at lightening speed.

"Oh, well yeah um, it's a day to day something, sometimes hour by hour, I don't know, it's complicated…he's complicated!"

Sonny could not believe she let all that out. She was sure she wasn't going to get a date invitation. Before she could wallow in her defeat, James interrupted her thoughts.

"Well I'm not. I'm James Conroy and I'd like to take you out tonight."

Sonny smiled, victory was still hers!

"I'd love to."

* * *

I made a crap load of Chuck/Blair allusions. See if you can find them! :) Oh and review please! I genuinely would love to know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: One of you guys commented on how you wanted me to take the original path with the last chapter. I disagree. The point of me incorporating "With a Chance of Dating" was to emphasize the plausibility of Chad and Sonny's secret relationship. However, I do agree that I shouldn't take everything from the episode. Hence, I'm going to switch up the date scene and how it plays out. Enjoy!

* * *

Sonny smiled brightly into her reflection. She had to admit to herself she cleaned up well. Sonny's normally straight hair was blown out wavy and she had decided to play up her eyes with a smoky shadow. Paired with that she had applied some sheer peach gloss to her lips.

She smoothed her hair one last time before observing her outfit. She had thought long and hard about to wear and had ended up deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray chiffon sleeveless tunic. Chad Dylan Cooper better be damned. She could flirt and date with whomever she wanted.

"Hey Sonny, check out my new Chanel eyeglasses!" Tawni squealed as she burst into the room.

Sonny smirked.

_Did Tawni actually believe she was visually impaired?_

"They look cute Tawn."

The blonde observed herself in the mirror and smiled.

"So what if I'm nearsighted as long as I still look this good!" She exclaimed.

Sonny just smiled at her friend. Sometimes Tawni really did live up to the stereotype of the dumb-blonde (A/N: This isn't meant to be offensive btw).

"So why are you all dressed up?"

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friend.

"I have a date with James."

Tawni's eyes widened. "Wait. James, as in James Conroy?"

Sonny could sense venom in Tawni's voice and sadness even. She was concerned. James had seemed like a nice guy back at the cafeteria but the hurt in Tawni's voice spoke volumes.

"Yeah. Tawn, is there something you're not telling me?"

The blonde's eyes flickered towards the ceiling. She was obviously hiding something from her.

"Look Sonny, just…be careful with him, you might end up in polyester!."

She gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

It turned out that Tawni's weirdness proved nothing. At first Sonny thought Tawni wanted to tell her that James was a jerk but was too embarrassed to. It after all made perfect sense. Before _So Random! _Sonny had been a typical teen that read blurbs on Perez Hilton and back then Sonny vaguely remembered reading a rumor about them dating. But Tawni Hart wasn't the type of person to let things get to her, which was probably why she let Sonny go on a date with James. Sonny was still suspicious, so throughout the evening the brunette was trying to find something remotely wrong with the guy. What she found was that James Conroy was kind of boring. Throughout their whole date, his mind had seemed to somewhere else.

"Sonny." James called from across the table.

This time it was Sonny's fault. Her mind had drifted somewhere else.

"That's it. I'm done. James, why did you really ask me out on a date?" Sonny boldly asked.

She stared him down, trying her best to break down his walls. At first it seemed like he wouldn't budge but eventually, his eyes softened.

"Look Sonny, you're a great girl. You're funny, cute, and smart and I thought I was ready to move on...but I'm not."

Sonny's eyes lit up.

"It's Tawni, isn't it?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

He nodded and she gave him a look of approval. She knew that she should be hurt but she wasn't. Instead, she was glad because she was helping out a friend.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Chad!" Tawni screeched.

The _Mackenzie Falls _members looked at her with disgust. After all, even though both shows bonded during "Chadson" fights, it didn't mean that they were truly alright with each other.

"Aren't you banned from the set?" He responded obnoxiously.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and listen. Chad, Sonny is on a date with James."

His eyes perked up.

_What was Sonny doing on a date with James?_

Burning, that's what he felt. It crept up his spine and stayed there. It was even worse than that drowning feeling he felt before but he had to stay composed. He didn't want Tawni getting the wrong impression. After all, him and Sonny were just something unexplainable. He didn't care. He couldn't care.

"What's this got to do with me?" He asked, trying his best to stray from Tawni's eye sight.

"You're lips say that you don't care, but you're eyes say that you do care!" She retorted.

Chad, scoffed. "That's your imperfect vision talking."

Tawni put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Leave me and my imperfect vision alone! I'll fix this myself!"

Chad watched as Tawni huffed off the set. He did not care at least that's what he swore to himself.

But why wasn't the burning feeling going away?

* * *

"Eureka!" Tawni hollered as she entered the arcade.

She spotted them at the table engaged in a deep conversation. In fact, it seemed as if they were really close. Sonny was leaning towards James and looking at him attentively, while James was mirroring her.

"Where are they?" A voice said behind her.

Tawni looked over her shoulder and saw that Chad decided to join her.

"I thought it was my imperfect vision talking, why are you here?" She questioned.

Chad shrugged and gestured towards the direction of Sonny and James.

"She's my friend too you know." He answered sincerely as he looked over at Sonny and James.

They honestly looked like they were having a good time and for some reason that brought a sinking feeling in Chad's stomach. It didn't make him sick, it made him feel empty.

"Look, they're having a good time, maybe we should leave them alone."

Tawni sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe we should."

* * *

"So she didn't even let you explain?"

James nodded. "Yeah, she didn't. If she did, she would have found out that I was only hanging out with Hannah for publicity because she had a guess spot on my show."

The brunette nodded. "It all makes sense now. Maybe you should go fix it." She said with encouragement.

The action star smiled. "You're right, I should. I will, if you will."

Sonny's jaw dropped.

_What was he talking about?_

"Chad. You like him, he likes you, go for it!"

Before she could respond, something caught her eye. She turned and found Tawni and Chad not so subtly, hiding behind a video game.

Her eyes flared. Tawni kind of had a right to be there but Chad didn't.

"Look, enough about Chad. Tawni's over there and I'm going to get her and you two are going to talk."

James protested but Sonny left to go get Tawni.

* * *

"I thought we were going to be good people. Why are you still here?" Tawni hissed.

Chad scoffed. "I suggested being a good person, I didn't necessarily say that I would follow through. Wait, why are you still here?"

Tawni opened her mouth to say something but someone interrupted.

"How about, what are you both doing here?"

The blondes turned around, facing a stern looking Sonny. She was tapping her toe and looking at them like they were kids caught stealing candy.

"Well?"

"Ummm, well you see..." Chad started.

Sonny shook her head and grabbed Tawni's hand. "I don't have time for this."

Leaving Chad, Sonny took Tawni to where James was sitting.

"Here him out." She demanded.

James and Tawni stared at each other, drinking each other in. Sonny gave them a look of approval and headed off to the exit. At least someone would get there happy ending.

She was about to exit, when Chad grabbed her hand.

"They got their ending, let's have ours."

Sonny looked into Chad's eyes and saw the Chad that she had seen in the previous few days. She could tell that he was serious and that perhaps he was truly sorry.

"Okay."

Chad conceded and let down his defenses.

He smiled at her.

"Let's go then."

* * *

They had gotten ice cream and were now sitting in the park. It was nice.

No, it wasn't nice.

It was perfect.

Sonny's head was tucked under Chad's and they were holding hands.

"This is nice." Sonny said dreamily.

Chad shifted and she realized what she said was a bit too sincere. "In theory."

He shifted back over and laced their fingers together. "We make a good couple...hypothetically."

Sonny grinned and kissed Chad on the cheek.

"Our ice cream is all melted." She said with a laugh.

"Well then let's make use of it."

"Yeah...wait what?"

Before she could scream Chad had thrown ice cream in her face.

"You're going to get it Cooper!" Sonny hollered at the running Chad.

* * *

This is a fairly long chapter, I'm proud. What I decided to do here was add a little bit of realism. These characters are in the 16-18 age group and what really happened in "With a Chance of Dating" was little too farfetched. I also wanted to add the some humor because that is what SWAC is all about. Hope you enjoyed this fluff chapter because "interesting" things are to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So I watched "Promises Prom-misses" early and it's a great episode. There are a lot of Chadson moments that I loved. Also, I actually am really enjoying the build up to their relationship (Kudos to SWAC writers!) Also, thanks to everyone for the encouraging and constructive reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Sonny and Chad were in there special spot and as usual they were making out like it was the end of the world.

"You looked pretty hot in your "Check-Out Girls" outfit…" He teased before stealing a kiss.

Sonny grinned into his lips before kissing him fully back. "And you in your little uniform Cooper…it's quite sexy."

"Really?" He mused as Sonny rested her head on his forehead.

"Really."

Before they could continue further, the intercom interrupted them.

"Will Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper please report to Mr. Candor's office immediately!"

The two teens backed away from each other quickly fixing themselves. This was sure to be trouble. After all, Mr. Candor rarely called anyone into his office but whenever he did call people in, they usually left fired and in tears.

* * *

The two arrived promptly and quickly took a seat while Mr. Candor pulled something up on his laptop.

"So I bet you're wondering why I called you both here..." He started off slowly, staring down the two teens.

Mr. Candor was someone to be feared; he owned Candor Studios and he was vicious with his employees if they were belligerent. What could have they possibly done to deserve this?

"This is why..." He said sternly before turning his laptop so they can see the screen.

He clicked play and the video began to start. It was a clip that was uploaded onto youtube that had the headline, "CDC and Good Girl Sonny Monroe Complete Jerks?" The video was of them basically having a screaming match between the two studios. All it was, was insult after insult. Sure, Chad was a jerk but it was always just talked about. It was worse for Sonny because she was notorious for her good reputation but in the clip she basically emulated evil bitch.

Chad and Sonny glanced at each other in shock; they had no idea their arguments were that explosive and realistic.

"Well, Mr. Candor, you see..." Chad uttered out nervously before being interrupted.

"I originally called you in here to reprimand you but I read the comments on this video and it's extraordinary. Although there are a lot of negative comments it doesn't really upset me because it has had 523,700 hits and it's only been up for two days!"

Sonny and Chad's jaws dropped. Were people really that intrigued by their relationship?

"Although the press is bound to be negative, I want you two to use this as an opportunity. This is great publicity! I could see it now, people wearing 'Team Chad' or 'Team Sonny' shirts!"

Sonny's eye brows furrowed. She was not the type to feed of negative publicity and she wasn't going to start being that type. She would not even go there.

"No thanks." Sonny said abruptly.

With that she exited the room without giving Chad a second glance. He looked at the door and then back at Mr. Candor. The old him would have given Mr. Candor the green light to use this as publicity, but now he just couldn't. He didn't know why all he knew was that when he saw the upset expression on Sonny's face he felt upset also.

"Mr. C, with all do respect, this would make great publicity but I don't think this is a good idea."

He closed his eyes, waiting for a tongue lashing but it never came.

"I guess you're right, it's better to make the public wonder, but don't you hate Sonny?" He asked.

His eyes shot open and he looked at Mr. Candor in confusion. Did he hate Sonny? If you asked him a few weeks ago he would have said 'yes'. After all, the brunette always one upped him and made him feel like crap. But then again, that's what made him gravitate to her. She was so different and she challenged him. So he guessed that's how he became attracted to her but it was still all so confusing. Outside their public arguments they have been getting along well since the 'James Conroy' incident and instead of their hook ups being purely physical, they have now become strangely comforting.

"Yeah." He said despite his mind screaming 'Liar!'

"Well then why wouldn't you use this is an opportunity for publicity?" He queried.

"Just because..." Chad snapped.

Mr. Candor's eyebrows raised and he shook his head.

"If you say so, you may leave."

Chad exit and breathed a sigh of relief against the wall. He was lucky that Mr. Candor hadn't yelled at him for snapping. He just knew that he had to get out of there because the sinking feeling was happening again.

Before he could regain his composure two hands cupped his face.

"Hey, you okay? I hope Candor didn't grill you after I left."

It was Sonny of course. Chad lifted his head and met Sonny's warm brown eyes.

_What exactly did he feel for her? _

He knew it wasn't hate and he already eliminated the L-word because it couldn't be it. He after all was foremost, Chad Dylan Cooper. He was Hollywood's bad boy, heartthrob, and womanizer.

"Look Sonny, I'm fine." He said coldly.

Sonny removed her hands and stared at him in disbelief. The cycle was happening again. Good times equals disaster to come, at least with Chad that is. She didn't get why it had to be that way. First her moodiness, then him and Mikayla, then her and James, and not to mention the Tawni incident. Their so called "nothing" relationship was causing more trouble then a real relationship.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Well, good." He spat back.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Well are you good?" Sonny asked, changing it up.

"I am so good."

The two exchanged heated stares before storming off in different directions.

There was trouble once again.

* * *

This was just a transition chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The drama is to come in the next chapter but enough of that, I want to advertise on a fic. that I'm going to post on my livejournal. It's a Jemi as in a Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato story. Usually I hate when people write about real people but the idea of them is always on my brain and it's never good to suppress creativity. When I have the first chapter written I will post it on my profile. The plot is basically me portraying their relationship as realistically as a Jemi fan would think. Or rather I am trying to understand the enigma that is Jemi. Hence why there are going to be mentions of Taylor Swift and Camilla Belle.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So I am disappointed that there won't be a new SWAC episode in a while. I'm going to miss Chad/Sonny for the next 2 weeks or so. In other news, I finished the first chapter to my Jemi fic. Entitled Long Shot, if you would like the link, just PM (personal message) me. Thanks for the continued the support and reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Sonny sighed and repeated her line. "Check out his glasses."

Everyone on set glared at her and all mentally cursed, they were already on their 16th take and Sonny wasn't getting any better.

"And cut. Everyone go on a break, this isn't working." The director announced.

With that said the director hopped off his chair and headed towards Marshall.

"You better tell her to get her act together." He hissed.

The brunette let out a deep breath and sat down on the floor. She hadn't nailed any of her lines since the whole ordeal with Chad. Sure, everything she did was still passable, but her enthusiasm and her vigor were extremely weakened. Her performances were now second-rate.

"Sonny, whatever it is, fix it! You can't keep half-assing things." Tawni said bluntly.

Sonny shot up and stared down the blonde.

"I don't need your crap right now Tawni. There's nothing to fix." She snapped before turning to exit the set.

Tawni stared at her friend with sympathy in her eyes. She didn't mean to yell at Sonny, but she knew that her friend seriously needed to snap out of it. For the past few days Sonny had been a zombie following a monotonous routine: go to the set, take a break, eat lunch, go back to the set, go home. She had also been ignoring everybody in the cast. Tawni couldn't even remember the last time she cracked a joke or smiled. The normally bright Sonny...was gone.

* * *

It was official. Everyone knew that something was wrong with Sonny. Marshall had been lenient on her less than inspiring performances and Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora had been walking on eggshells around her.

She was miserable and as much as she hated to admit it she knew it was because of Chad. Ever since the meeting with Mr. Condor happened, Chad had been ignoring her. There were no "game sessions", no snide remarks, no epic fights, no words, nothing.

Nothing at all.

Not only that but in the past week Chad made it known to the public that he was still Hollywood's bad boy. Every night he went out with a different girl and went to a different club.

He had forgotten all about her.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She had to let go.

With a brave smile she went outside to get a breath of fresh air. She breathed in and instantly felt calmness sweeping over her. She was ready to face the world again and forget all about Chad. He didn't matter anyway. After all they were nothing.

She nodded to herself and turned her heel to go back inside the studio. She knew she had to find a way to make it up to Tawni.

Before she could finish her thoughts, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Chad."

Sonny whipped her head towards the voice and gasped at the sight before her. There was Chad engaging in a full frontal make out with Portlyn right in front of the studio door.

She felt an overwhelming sadness consume her being. Sonny couldn't help it, tears began forming in her eyes again.

She bit her lip, she couldn't let him get to her.

With a brave face on she walked by them without even sparing Chad a glance or any sign of recognition.

It was time for payback.

Once Sonny left, Chad shoved Portlyn off of him.

"I think that's enough rehearsal for today." He hissed.

* * *

"Tawn." Sonny called as she entered their dressing room.

Tawni looked up from her vanity and turned around to face Sonny.

"You ready to come back from the dead?" The blonde said with encouragement in her tone.

Sonny smirked and nodded. "Let's go out to the club tonight and let loose."

Tawni got up from her chair and hugged Sonny immediately.

"It's about time and anywho me and James had a fight yesterday. He thinks telling me that I can't go to certain places doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't trust me. Yeah, right. If he really trusted me he wouldn't care where I went. I am Tawni Hart and I can do whatever the hell I want James Conroy!" She exclaimed.

Sonny grinned at her friend and nodded. "Exactly. We'll show them."

She pictured Chad's face coiling with jealousy, well at least that's what she hoped he would do when he found out.

"Wait...them? You have a man? Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed nervously and swatted her friend on the shoulder. "Did I say them? I mean him. Man, it must be the lingering zombie left in me." Sonny joked.

* * *

This was my rising action chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to personal message me if you would like the link to my Jemi fanfiction. Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny. I also don't own Blame It On the Alcohol (featured in this chapter).

A/N: Disney totally teased us in The Heartbreak Kid! They showed Sonny's short smile after Chad "asked her out" and then when Chad/Sonny started going somewhere "Bigfoot" came. Lame. I'm kind of glad though; they can't be together just yet or else it would be too soon.

* * *

Sonny and Tawni arrived at the new Hollywood hotspot, The Blue Room. They had decided to go there because James was already sited there according to Sharona's blog and the other reason they chose it was the fact that a ton of hunky male celebs were supposedly spotted there too.

They entered the club doors and were in awe of their surroundings. The Blue Room certainly lived up to the hype. Like it's name, everything was literally blue. The lighting was dimmed at the bar and the dance floor was lit with flashing cerulean lights.

"So where do you want to do Tawn?" Sonny asked mischievously.

Tawni smirked in return and grabbed her hand.

"Let's show these little boys what we got!"

They neared the dance floor, and soon all eyes went to them. They immediately tantalized the men in the room with their dance moves. Everyone was bumping, grinding, and gyrating, and really getting into the music and so were they. Another confidence booster was that their sexy dance moves were causing many of the female starlets to glower in jealousy.

The first few songs the two danced together but after the second song Tawni got asked to dance by a cute guy. What was Sonny to do? She let her friend go of course. She knew Tawni wanted to teach James a lesson.

Sonny sighed and continued on dancing to the music.

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, gotcha panties off  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah ah-ah ah-al-co-hol_

Suddenly, Sonny felt two hands grab her by the hips. She looked behind her and saw that it was her old friend Leslie who was otherwise commonly known as Jake Ryan.

"Jake!" She exclaimed before turning around and engulfing him in a hug.

"Sonny." He mocked before receiving a light punch on the arm.

Before Sonny could star up a conversation she caught eyes with a certain Chad Dylan Cooper from across the room. She quickly looked away and placed Jake's hands on her hips.

"Don't ask any questions, just follow my lead."

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, gotcha panties off  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah ah-ah ah-al-co-hol_

Sonny moved sexily into Jake, moving her hips provocatively while Jake reciprocated the moves, causing quite a few people to stare at them in disbelief. After all it was Sonny Munroe, TV's sweetheart and resident good girl.

"So Sonny, who are you trying to make jealous?" Jake whispered in her ear as they danced.

"Nobody." She insisted.

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, gotcha in the zone  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah ah-ah ah-al-co-hol_

Jake shook his head and continued dancing. He knew that Sonny would eventually tell him.

"So how are you and that Miley girl?" Sonny queried in order to change the topic.

"I was a jerk. I tried to be normal, ended up being egotistical and now we are platonic and the cherry on top is that she's going out with some kid she met from her old hometown."

Sonny stopped dancing and turned around to face her old friend.

"I'm sorry Jake. You can win her back you know? Show her you've matured, show her you love her." The brunette encouraged.

Her friend's eyes softened and he nodded.

"She loves that other guy, not me...not anymore."

"But you love her!" Sonny pleaded.

Jake shook his head. "It's too late now, but it's not too late for you and whoever you're trying to make jealous."

Sonny looked down before kissing her friend on the cheek.

"You would be right if it was any other guy, but this guy I like isn't like anyone else that I've had feelings for in the past."

With that said she left the dance floor, ready to leave.

"Don't give up Sonny!" Jake yelled, catching up with her.

He grabbed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "Let me take you home."

They were about to leave when Chad stopped them.

"I'll be taking Sonny home, thank you very much." He said abruptly before grabbing her hand.

"Jake!" Sonny called from over her shoulder, but it was too late.

They were already halfway through the exit door and Jake just gave her a knowing slow wink.

Once they were outside, Sonny wrenched her hand away from Chad before observing her surroundings. She didn't want any paparazzi stealing a snapshot of her and Chad. Their little youtube video had already caused a stir by having the most views of the month thus far. She also didn't want to give anyone the impression that they were anything other than enemies. They were nothing.

"Stay away from me Chad." Sonny said gravely soft.

It was dark but she could have sworn that she could see Chad's normally bright blue eyes turn gray.

"What were you thinking Sonny? Jake Ryan? Jake Ryan the freakin' zombie slayer? He's bad news Sonny!" Chad yelled.

Sonny's eyes flickered around. She was still worried about being caught by the paparazzi despite the fact that they exited through the back way. She also was not in the mood to be arguing with Chad.

"What right do you have to ask me that? What right do you have to be pissed, huh Chad? What right do you have? We're not anything so stop being a hypocrite!" Sonny yelled back as a solitary tear escaped down her cheek.

Chad froze at her words and instead observed her in the pale moonlight . The moonlight was causing her porcelain skin to glow and her ruby red lips to shine. She was beautiful... and as cliche as it sounded, she looked like an angel despite the recent tear that had cascaded down her cheek.

Next thing he knew, he found himself gravitating towards her.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

Before she could say anything a bright flash blinded them.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yes, I know I'm evil. LOL. It's about to get interesting. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So I finally hit 100+ reviews! I'm not one of those authors who are anal about reviews but your support has been overwhelming! Thank you so much to all my loyal readers and reviewers. It means so much to me that people find my writing enjoyable. Enjoy this chapter!

A/N #2: Oh and IGottaFindYou, I'm also a Jiley fan :) This comment may or may not reveal certain possibilities of my story.

* * *

Chad and Sonny immediately broke apart and looked in the direction of the flash. They were expecting a paparazzi to be there but there was nobody. There arms were still around each other and they were staring at each other. In short they were flabbergasted; everything happened so fast.

"Let go of me Chad."

The blonde refused and held onto her firmly. Sonny looked him in the eyes and forcefully got out of his grip causing Chad to immediately look dejected. She could feel the guilt creeping up on her but she knew what had to be done. She had to cut Chad Dylan Cooper loose. Taking a deep breath, she let it all out.

"When you see me, don't talk to me. When you pass by me, don't look at me...just stay away." Sonny said gravely.

He reached out to her but Sonny gently pushed his hand away.

"Goodbye Chad." She said softly, before disappearing back in the club to get Tawni.

Chad felt a surge through his veins. He wanted to fight for her, he wanted to so badly, but he knew she was right. It would be better if they stayed away from each other. All they ever did was hurt each other, despite their label as a non-relationship.

But if they weren't even together...why did it hurt so much?

* * *

Sonny walked into the club and sought out Tawni. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

She wandered the club and finally found Tawni making out with James like their was no tomorrow. She sighed. She didn't want Tawni to give up her chance to make up with her boyfriend so she headed towards the back entrance again when a hand grabbed hers.

"I'll take you home."

Sonny looked and met Jake's comforting blue eyes.

She half smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Once they were inside the car, Sonny broke down. She cried, causing her mascara to run like black little waterfalls, but she didn't care.

"Sonny, you don't always have to be tough." Jake comforted as he stroked her shoulder.

She nodded and buried her face into his side. Naturally, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why doesn't Miley see this? You've always been nice to me. Why does she think you're a jerk?" Sonny asked.

Jake chuckled. "Because, I don't know. To tell you the truth I think like I acted like a jerk because it was getting too serious. I mean, I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her since I've laid eyes on her. I just, I don't know. I was stupid."

Sonny wiped her eyes and sat up straight and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She had to get her act together.

"I guess we all do stupid things when we are in love."

Once those words left her mouth Sonny put her hand over her it. She could not believe that she had said that.

"I take it back!"

Jake grinned and shook his head.

"You can't take it back Sonny. Don't think I live in a box; I watched that youtube video. You're in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and even though he may not realize it, he's in love with you too."

Sonny swatted him and shook her head profusely.

"Whatever you say. Either way I'm going to get a beating from the paparazzi tomorrow." She mumbled.

* * *

"Alison Munroe! Get up, right now!" Her mom fumed.

Sonny groaned and got up, preparing for her death sentence. She recalled last night. Everything seemed like a drunken blur, despite her lack of inebriation. She couldn't believe how she acted around Jake and then there was the big issue of her and Chad.

She sighed and was about to turn the knob when her mother burst in with a newspaper and laptop in hand. Sonny reached for the paper but her mom tucked it in her arm and shoved the screen in her face. It was Perez Hilton's blog.

_Good Girl Gone Bad?_

_Sonny Munroe, the notorious good girl from So Random! was spotted dancing with teen hottie Jake Ryan at The Blue Room. You think that's exciting? Well, the plot thickens. She was also seen leaving with Chad Dylan Cooper (everyone's favorite badboy). I know everyone saw their infamous youtube video. It seemed as if the two hated each other. Apparently not so. The two were spotted kissing by the paparazzi! OMG! It just gets worse from here folks. Naughty dancing + a kiss from our favorite teen playboy? It doesn't end there. Munroe was seen entering back and leaving (officially) hand in hand with none other than Jake Ryan! I guess it's going to be sunny with a chance of a love triangle! Drama much?_

Sonny's jaw dropped. Everything was spelled out in the blog and there was a picture by picture sequence of it. She was horrified. She knew it would be bad, terrible even, but not horrendous. How was she going to undo this?

"Mom, I just, it's complicated." She choked out.

Her mom's eyes softened while Sonny sat back down and bit her lip. She wasn't going to cry. Not anymore.

* * *

I just laid down the bombshell. it's all just going to fall into place from here, I think. Expect at least 5 more chapters! Also, please check out my collaboration Sonny With a Chance Fic. with sonnycentral. It's entitled You Don't See Me. It should be coming out sometime tomorrow. To those of you who read my Jemi (Joe/Demi) fic. on livejournal, a new chapter should be coming soon. For new readers, just PM me and I will send the link!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So I absolutely loved Battle of the Network Stars. Chad/Sonny were blatantly put out there. They were A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! Enough with my rambling, here's the chapter!

* * *

After breaking down in front of her mom, Sonny got a hold of herself. She was a smart person; she knew what she had to do to fix it. Sonny Munroe had to sever ties from Chad Dylan Cooper.

Thus, this explained why she was in Mr. Condor's office. She was going to settle this once in for all by getting interviewed tomorrow on _Live With Regis and Kelly_. She had to clean up her image, because it was being portrayed wrongly to the public all because of Chad.

"So, it's all set Sonny. You are to be interviewed tomorrow. Umm, I know the image of you is mixed right now with the public, but I must say the publicity is great. Everyone wants to see you Sonny!" Mr. Condor exclaimed.

Sonny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "They don't want me, they want a good story."

Mr. Condor nodded his head. "If you say so. Go ahead and take the day off Sonny."

She nodded and left his office. Her eyes were downcast so she didn't see where she was going. That's how she bumped into HIM.

For a moment they stood still assessing each others appearance. In all honesty, they both looked like train wrecks. Chad was in a rumpled T and jeans and his perfectly coifed hair was askew. Sonny wasn't any better. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Sonny I..." Chad started...but Sonny left.

He tried to catch up with her but Sonny kept walking faster. After a while Chad just stopped. It was obvious she didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. And he couldn't blame her...not one bit.

* * *

Once Sonny was certain that Chad wasn't behind her she let the tears trickle down. The sadness was so overwhelming she put her back against the wall and slid down slowly.

She was so mad at herself for letting him effect her like this. She had to focus on her goal which was to get over him. They weren't anything anyway.

"Sonny?"

She looked up from her sitting position and looked into Chad's crystal blue eyes.

"I thought you quit looking for me. Stay away!" Sonny yelled.

Chad put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I know that I stopped but I had to find you. I mean, I know I screwed up. We were supposed to be a secret but then I saw you and Jake and I---"

"Had no reason to interrupt." Sonny snapped.

"I know, I know but I was just annoyed. I thought that...well, you know." He said nervously.

Sonny got up and looked at him, her eyes softening a little.

"What did you think, what _do _you think?"

"All I know is that..."

Sonny shook her head.

"You can't say it."

Chad shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"I want you Sonny, only you. I don't know what that means, but it means a lot."

Sonny clasped his hands back and searched his eyes.

"That's not enough. When you hung out with all those skanks, I wanted to just shrivel up, I wanted to..." Sonny started before her breath hitched and the tears fell down from her eyes.

She didn't finish her sentence, she just took her hands out of his grasp and wiped her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm done."

With that said she walked away and this time Chad didn't follow.

* * *

When she reached her dressing room, Tawni was there on the couch giving her a worried look.

"Tawni, I'm taking the day off." She announced.

Tawni didn't say anything, she just wrapped her friend in her arms.

"It's going to be okay Sonny. I talked with the gang, we're not judging you what so ever. In the back of our minds, we always knew."

Sonny just nodded into her friends shoulder.

* * *

After talking with Tawni, Sonny lounged around at home for three hours. She was tired and the paparazzi were still waiting outside her house.

"Sonny, this arrived from the delivery man." Her mom said as she entered her room.

In her hand was a bouquet of purple hydrangeas and card.

"I'll tell you what, the delivery man was lucky that he arrived right after the paparazzi left."

Sonny looked up from her pillow and sighed with relief.

"They finally left?"

Her mother nodded and handed her the flowers.

"I'll just leave you alone honey, get some rest. You have a big interview tomorrow morning."

Her mom left and she was left staring at the bouquet of flowers. Purple hydrangeas, they were her favorite. Hence, she knew they couldn't be from just anyone. They had to be from Jake.

She took the card out and red it.

_Sonny,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I know everything is messed up. I know I was stupid, okay? Just, give me a chance to explain. A car will be by to get you at 9:00. Please give me the chance to explain._

_Cooper_

Sonny crumpled the car and threw it across the room. No way was she going to meet up with him.

* * *

Umm, as I hinted earlier, I may do something with Jiley. That something is in my profile. Go check out the summary in there. Also, take a look at my other upcoming projects. Answer the poll that asks you which story you want done first. Also, remember to check out my collaboration fic. with sonnycentral entitled You Don't See Me.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Gets a little heated in this chapter but nothing major. Just implications of things.

* * *

Sonny stared down from her window. It was 9:30 and the car was still waiting outside her house. She took a breath and grabbed a hoodie to put over her pajamas. It was better that she told the driver to go away, so that him or her wouldn't have to wait and waste gas.

The brunette tapped on the window and it lowered revealing a fairly old man with gray hair. He smiled at her and handed her a note.

"This is for you honey. Get in." He said.

Sonny shook her head.

"I don't think I'm going to go sir."

The old man chuckled and gestured towards the envelope.

"Read this first."

Sonny shook her head politely and opened the envelope, revealing Chad's scrawly writing.

_Sonny,_

_Please come tonight. One night, one last chance, that's all I'm asking._

_Cooper_

She put her hand over her heart. This was her ticket to truly severing her ties from Chad.

"Okay, I'm going."

The old man gave her a knowing smile and pointed towards the passengers seat.

"Hop in kid."

* * *

The driver drove her to a small house on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It was not elaborate at all. In fact the size of the house was very much like her house. It surprised her to be honest. Chad made it seem like he had high-class everything. Apparently, this was not the case. Unless he just purchased the house just for tonight to impress her.

"Excuse me, what is this place?" She asked before heading up to the house.

"Chad's house." The old man answered.

She nodded.

_So it was his house._

"Go on in honey. Chad lives alone so you can just knock and you won't be disturbing anybody."

Sonny turned to the old man and smiled.

"Thank you."

The old man smiled back.

"Anything for Chad."

Once the exchange was over the driver rolled up his window and drove away.

Now Sonny was on her own. She approached the door and knocked like the driver had instructed her to. There was no answer. She knocked again and waited five minutes this time. There was still no answer.

Instead of knocking again Sonny checked the knob to see if the door was locked. _Click_. It wasn't.

She walked in and was surprised with all the down to earth decorum. Like the outside of the house everything was laid back and normal.

_Zzzzzz._

Sonny's head whipped towards the direction. Her eyes found a passed out Chad on the living room sofa sleeping and snoring.

She smiled at the image, despite her current disdain towards Chad. He looked peaceful and cute and less guarded.

She approached the sleeping Chad and lightly pushed his shoulder to wake him up.

"Sonny?" He asked as his eyes fluttered open.

Sonny nodded and immediately Chad bolted up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

"I didn't think you would show up." He said quietly.

Sonny's looked at him too and half-smiled.

"I didn't think I would either…"

There was a moment of silence and all Sonny and Chad were doing was staring at each other. Neither knew what the other was thinking but the feeling was the same. There was intensity, passion, lust, and a glimpse of the significant four-letter word.

Then the moment passed and before a word could be said, Sonny and Chad immediately got tangled up in each other. Chad got up and his hands found her waist while Sonny encircled her arms around his neck. Then the kissing began. It was different from their old kisses that were full of lust. There was passion, wanting, needing.

Their embrace almost seemed like a battle. Chad nibbled on her lip and Sonny moaned, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Suddenly, Sonny caught her self. She was supposed to be severing her ties from Chad, not making out with him like her life depended on it. She pushed him away forcefully and caught her breath.

"We can't be doing this Chad. We are bad for each other. As in unhealthy, as in wrong." Sonny rambled with her head down.

Chad approached her and lifted up her chin with his fingers.

"I meant everything I said Sonny. I'm sorry for everything. The gossip, the sluts, my words..."

She looked at him with glistening eyes.

"That's still not enough. What do we have Chad? Tell me."

He grabbed her hands and looked at her with sheer emotion in his eyes.

"We keep going around in circles and I want you to know that I am sorry...you still haven't accepted it."

She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity that she always knew was there.

"I accept your apology. Now answer my question Chad. What do we have Chad?"

He leaned in, mere centimeters from her mouth.

"Tonight. So shut up and enjoy it." He said breathily.

She kissed his lips and soon they were sucked back into the intensity of their previous embrace. They exchanged searing hot kisses while their hands roamed everywhere.

In the heat of the moment Sonny jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled towards Chad's bedroom whilst still kissing. Chad kicked open the door and soon they were fumbling towards what should be their happily ever after.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Wow, thank you guys again for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. Anywho, am I the only one suffering from a SWAC withdrawal? I need a new episode…preferably with some Chad/Sonny moments. Moving along, I want to inform everyone that **my NEW Chad/Sonny story is out**. It is entitled _Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt_. **My NEW Jake/Miley three-shot is also out**. It is entitled, _I Love You, Say What? _You can find the links in my profile.

Featured Review Response: _DROWN-IN-SEQUINS_- Don't feel weird about comparing the two. I do it all the time. In fact Chad/Sonny's love-hate complex reminds me so much of Chuck/Blair, it's crazy.

Also, a few of you who reviewed last chapter mentioned that it might be the end. *chuckles* Read the ending line. It says, "they were fumbling towards what **should** be their happily ever after". Hope this helps. Expect at least 2 or 3 more chapters.

* * *

Sonny's eyes fluttered open. Everything felt so nice. In fact she felt warm all over due to someone's arms that were encircling her tightly around the waist. She smiled and turned to see Chad's face. He looked so peaceful, but she had to go. That's what they had agreed to.

_Chad settled her on the bed and they were gazing into each other's eyes just as intensely as they were a few minutes ago._

_"Are you sure?" He asked._

_She looked at him trying to read his eyes. All she saw was tenderness and care and although she didn't believe it, there was love._

_"No regrets." She whispered before grabbing his collar and pulling him into another heated embrace._

_"But what about tomorrow?" He asked._

_"We forget."_

_Although it pained both of them, Chad nodded in agreement. They both were unhealthy for each other. One was fire, one was ice. They consumed each other, and as a result, they destroyed each other._

Sonny got out of the bed quietly and wrapped a stray blanket around her body. She glanced at the clock. It was 5:00 am and she had to be at the studio by 8:00. In haste she put her clothes back on from last night. Sonny was about to exit when she heard Chad shift. She turned around and immediately her eyes softened at the sight, Chad was curled up into a ball and he looked like a little boy.

Sonny moved towards him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye Chad."

And then she left.

* * *

"Where were you Alison?!" Her mother yelled.

Sonny glanced at the clock, it was 6:10.

"I went out for a bit to clear my head." She answered nonchalantly.

Her mother let out a sigh and shook her head, clearly not believing her daughter.

"If you say so. Just get dressed, we're leaving at 7:00."

Sonny nodded and headed up stairs to her room.

* * *

Sonny arrived at the studio promptly. She was going to be interviewed in the first half of the show and she was nervous. What was she going to say? Was it better to tell the truth? Was it better to tell the fraction of the truth? She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Sonny, you better take your place at the side entrance. You're on in 5." An assistant informed her.

She looked at the dressing room mirror and fixed her bangs and smoothed her dress. It was time to face the music.

* * *

"Welcome back to _Live With Regis and Kelly!_ Our next guest should be very familiar to you. She is one of television's newest rising starlets and she is certainly a crowd favorite on her show _So Random!_. In the past week there has been controversy surrounding her so we invited her here to hear her side of the story. Please welcome Sonny Munroe!" Regis announced.

Sonny came out of the curtain with a smile on. She sashayed on with confidence, with her purple mini-dress swishing back and forth. She shook Regis' hand and greeted Kelly with a hug before sitting down.

"So Sonny, instead of the usual background questions, I'm just going to delve right in to the meat and potatoes because I'm a big fan." Kelly started.

Sonny smiled at her and laughed charmingly. "Sure."

Kelly nodded and pulled out two pictures. One of Jake and one of Chad.

"So, a heated dance with Jake Ryan and a kiss from Chad? I was shocked. I mean, not shocked in the sense that I thought that these two cuties wouldn't be attracted to you but I was shocked at the fact that you were with both on the same night." Kelly announced.

Regis chuckled. "Give her some breathing room Kelly."

The audience laughed awkwardly before giving Sonny the floor.

"Jake is a friend from Wisconsin."

Kelly gasped. "Well that makes sense. Jake is from Wisconsin too."

Regis rolled his eyes and gestured towards Sonny. "Continue."

"I coincidentally saw him at The Blue Room and we talked and danced, just like any other pair of friends would."

"But why was the dance described as heated?" Kelly queried.

Sonny laughed. "That's how all teenagers dance nowadays."

Regis nudged Kelly. "Looks like someone has to get with the times."

Kelly swatted Regis and gestured to Sonny to continue.

"Then we met Chad and as as usual we ended up arguing, then somehow in the midst of our arguing he thought kissing me would be a good way to shut me up."

Kelly's jaw dropped. "Wow."

"And I got angry so I left with Jake. It's really that simple."

The blonde host nodded and put her hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Boys will be boys. So what are your feelings towards Chad now?" Kelly interrupted.

"I'm okay with him." Sonny answered.

"So no more epic fights that will be put up on youtube? Or kisses caught by the paps?" Regis asked.

"No, none at all. Never again."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I've been really busy because of upcoming college stuff. Anywho, my Chad/Sonny withdrawal is at an all time high. I need to see a SWAC episode! Also, don't forget to check out _Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt_ and _I Love You, Say What? _New chapters should be up once this fan fiction is finished. Also don't forget my collaboration fic. with sonnycentral entitled _You Don't See Me_. A new chapter should be up today!

Featured Review Response: _DiceRox09_- LOL. It's okay that you say aw in every review. And yeah, Jake is a friend from Wisconsin because I figured it could be plausible.

* * *

A week. That's how long it has been since Chad and Sonny have seen or heard from each other. Sure, avoidance was extremely difficult, especially since they both worked at Condor Studios, but it wasn't impossible. Chad hadn't seen a gleam of her "pretty hair" and Sonny hadn't seen a glimpse of his "sparkly" eyes. It was as if they were living in a different universe. Before, their lives were so intertwined, now it was a shadow of what used to be.

"Chad? Earth to Chad!" Portlyn hollered in his ear.

The blonde winced and dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

"Just leave. I don't feel like eating lamb with the cast." He said with boredom dripping from his words.

The not so bright brunette huffed.

"You've already done that for a week! So let's go." She insisted.

Chad looked her dead in the eye.

"Leave..NOW."

Portlyn put her hands up and backed away.

"PMS much?"

Chad narrowed his eyes and the brunette quickly scurried away. When he was sure that she was away he relaxed in his chair and let out a deep breath.

This is how it had been for the past week. He had been snappy, unreasonable, and outright rude to anyone that crossed his path. In short, he was miserable. He knew that Portlyn was just being nice (despite her personality) but somehow he couldn't bring it upon himself to be nice back.

_"No, none at all. Never again."_

He looked down at his hands and sighed at the memory. He knew that she was right in saying that. After all they did say that they would forget, but it still made him extremely upset. It was as if someone had stolen all the sunshine in his life (no pun intended). Then again he remembered that he had thought it was a good idea. After all, he was reciprocating her avoidance with his own. It was all so very complicated.

Chad looked up and stared into his reflection. He was a wreck. His normally shiny hair was dull, and he had eye bags that were currently concealed by the stage make-up needed for _Mackenzie Falls_. He was going to contemplate in the sheer teen angst of his situation but his tranquility was quickly broken.

"Get your ass out of that chair. NOW!" A shrill voice yelled.

He turned around from his chair and met the daunting eyes of Tawni Hart.

"Aren't you banned from this set?" He barked.

Tawni shook her head and tapped her high-heel clad feet impatiently.

"You're in love with her you dumbass!" Tawni barked back, speaking frankly.

Chad got out of his chair, his eyes challenging her.

"I am not." He responded childishly, as he folded his arms over his chest.

The blonde put her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated groan before speaking into her cell phone.

"Need back up."

Before Chad could say anything Mikayla showed up behind Tawni. The two half-fived before turning to glare at Chad.

"Fine, you're not in love with her." Mikayla snapped.

Tawni was about to chastise her companion for jumping ship before she realized what the brunette was doing. She was going to use reverse psychology on Chad.

"Yeah, you're not. It's obvious that you don't care for her all, let alone love her." Tawni added.

The two smirked at each other before continuing.

"Sonny Munroe means nothing to you."

Chad's eyes flared up. Clearly he was pissed.

"Nothing? Are you telling me that Sonny Munroe means nothing to me?" He asked them, as if it was the most bizarre notion in the world.

The duo nodded and he cracked.

"Well, what right do you have to tell me that? Sonny Munroe means everything to me! She challenges me, I challenge her. She teases me, I tease her. She gets me, I get her. She's everything..." His voice trailed as he realized exactly what he was saying.

He ran his fingers through his hair in shock while the two girls glanced at each other knowingly.

"Chad, now can you admit it?" Tawni asked.

He closed his eyes and let everything sink in to his head. The fights, the attraction, the lust, the sheer gravitation pull he felt towards her...the want, the need, the passion. He was in love with Sonny Munroe.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So, this is almost the end. There will be one more chapter and it's going to be the ending+ the epilogue. Wow. I'm so proud of myself. I am notorious for never finishing fan fictions, but I have been inspired so much by the reviews and of course SWAC. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and of course all of my silent readers! You guys are the best! I hope you guys continue to support me!

**NEW STORY/UPDATE ALERT!:** I have updated _I Love You, Say What?_ (the Jiley fic. spin off three-shot). Also, _I Only See You_ (the Smitchie spin off three shot) is posted.

Featured Review Response: _IGOTTAFINDYOU_- You seriously are one of my most loyal and diligent reviewers. Thank you so much for your continuous support. I really appreciate it!

* * *

"Hey Sonny." Tawni called as she entered their dressing room.

The brunette was sprawled on the couch with a blank expression on her face. She had a blanket on top of her and she was clutching onto it with dear life. That's what she had been doing lately with her free time between _So Random! _and filming rehearsals. The blonde had been trying to get Sonny to come out since last week but nothing she said was any use.

"Hey Tawn..." Sonny said weakly.

Tawni rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off her.

"Get up. We have somewhere to go." Tawni hissed.

Sonny rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"But we have rehearsal in five minutes. Plus, I'm tired because rehearsal is earlier today." Sonny insisted.

The blonde looked at her baffled until she remembered her point of being there.

"Yeah, about that. I lied. Rehearsal isn't early. I just have somewhere to take you."

Sonny's eyes widened.

_What was Tawni up to?_

The blonde observed her reaction and shrugged.

"Will you just stop! I brought this dress for you. We have an interview to do."

"Interview?" Sonny asked.

She was clearly shocked. She didn't want to go do an interview. The last won had been so hard and painful.

"You're going. Marshall and Mr. Condor's orders."

Sonny sighed and looked at the navy blue halter dress that Tawni had tossed on her lap. She touched the soft fabric and nodded. It was a beautiful dress and it shouldn't be put to waste.

"Okay..."

* * *

"_Live With Regis and Kelly! Tawni? _Are you serious? You know how difficult it was for me last time!" Sonny yelled, blatantly angry.

She could feel the tears welling up her eyes and all Tawni could do what stare at her.

"Oh, shut up! This was their orders not mine. I agreed to get you here and here you are so suck it up!" She said harshly.

Sonny stared at her friend with teary eyes before turning to go to hair and make-up.

"DON'T COME WITH!" Sonny yelled over her shoulder.

Tawni shrugged and sat in the waiting area. She felt bad for being mean to her friend but it had to be done. This interview would hopefully solve the rest of her problems.

* * *

_"_Sonny, you're on soon." Tawni said as Sonny came out of make-up.

The brunette ignored her friend and walked right past her.

"Sonny, seriously?"

Sonny groaned and turned around.

"I'm really pissed at you right now Tawni. You knew how I felt, yet you still agreed to tricking me into going here." Sonny paused and closed her eyes. "Forget it, I have an interview to do."

Sonny went to the side of the stage ready for her introduction.

* * *

_"Hi, welcome back to __Live With Regis and Kelly! _Our next guest is one of the most well-known faces on prime-time TV. This person is one-half of the famous pair that has been all over youtube.."

Sonny smoothed her dress, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was ready to face the music again.

"Please welcome, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Regis announced.

The brunette's jaw dropped open and out came Chad in all his glory. He looked good. Sonny observed his bright smile and his mischievous blue eyes...and his gorgeous blonde hair. He looked like he was doing perfectly fine, unlike her. Regis and Kelly shared their pleasantries and he was starting to answer the preliminary icebreaker questions.

"Don't leave." Tawni whispered behind her, pulling her out of her reverie.

Sonny turned around and narrowed her eyes at her friend. Now that she was back in reality, she remembered how mad she was at Tawni...plue the fact that she had no reason to be there since it was Chad's interview.

"Well, I am..." She said defiantly.

Just as she said, Kelly asked something that caught her attention.

"So what's your side of the story Chad? Sonny says you are on okay terms but according to _People_ magazine, you two haven't had contact since the interview."

Chad took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"We agreed to not see each other."

Kelly tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh really? Well if there was no relationship, then why would you agree to not see each other?"

Chad chuckled and Regis patted him on the back.

"Don't let Kel scare you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to...and although I'm not part of your demographic I must admit I'm pretty curious too." Regis added. " But no pressure!"

The audience laughed and Chad looked away before deciding what to say.

"Together we kind of are a clashing mess. We constantly argue and we never get along...and the fact that she's really stubborn..."

Sonny gasped and clutched her fist in anger, ready to leave.

"...but then again so am I. We're so alike and so different at the same time; it's crazy."

"Like fire and ice." Kelly inserted.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked with confusion.

Sonny watched in curiosity.

_What was Kelly getting at? _

"You both are particularly strong in your own ways but together you guys consume each other." Kelly explained.

Regis furrowed his eyebrows. "Your wording makes it sound like a bad romance novel."

The audience laughed once again at Regis while Kelly looked away, obviously annoyed.

"We just decided that it would be better to not see each other because it hurt too much." Chad interjected.

The audience 'awwed' on cue.

"Which leads me to my point." Kelly started, but paused to glare at Regis. "Fire and ice. Although fire and ice consume each other they make something beautiful, which is water."

"Your point being?" Regis asked sarcastically.

"It's a metaphor! Never mind..." Kelly muttered.

"Back to the interview...Chad how do you feel about Sonny?" Regis asked.

"She is stubborn and kind of annoying at times... She yells at me for being Chad-like, but how can I stop being Chad-like when I am Chad? I don't understand her, she frustrates me, she..."

Sonny's eyes flared. This time she really was going to leave.

"...she's sometimes unbearable but then...she makes me smile." Chad continued.

"See, don't leave. Just listen." Tawni urged to Sonny on the sidelines.

"She's nice to everybody and she's really funny. Her hair is really pretty and so are her eyes, God, the girl is beautiful. Everyone loves her and..."

Kelly grabbed Regis' hand like a typical fan girl. "And what?"

"...so do I."

Sonny choked on her saliva and coughed.

"Wha-what?"


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Fire and Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: The game. That's what they had chosen to call it. "Friends with Benefits" seemed too tacky of a label because it wasn't them. They weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances. In fact they weren't even acquaintances. They were some weird indefinable word. Chadson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So, this is the end. Sniffles. I just want to thank everyone who has read this story! Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. Like I said, I'm not big on reviews, but you guys are amazing! The last chapter had 18+ reviews. You won't see the last of me in the SWAC fandom. I have a three-shot that I'm going to write (which is a companion to this fic., so don't miss it!) and of course there is my other Channy fic., _ Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt_. I hope you guys check both out!

**UPDATE ALERT/NEW STORY:** _I Love You, Say What? _is finished. Also, keep on a look out for _Melted Ice_, which is the fic. that I mentioned from my A/N. It is of course Channy. Also I may be starting a multi-chapter Smitchie fan fiction entitled, _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_. The summary for both is in my profile.

Featured Review Response: _xForeverDazzledx_- Wow, I'm glad that someone got the metaphor! It is after all why the story is called fire and ice. Fire+Ice= seemingly different but seemingly alike. Together they make water which is something beautiful, something essential, just like LOVE.

* * *

"Did you hear that Sonny?" Tawni asked.

The brunette's mouth was still agape. She was still in utter shock.

_He said it...he said it. Oh my God, did he mean it? Why would he say that on live television? Is he crazy? Oh my God he's crazy that's why he said it---_

"SONNY!" Tawni yelled into in her ear.

Sonny tuned back in and turned to Tawni.

"What? Did I miss anything else?"

Tawni grinned and pointed behind her. Sonny quickly turned around and met Chad's cerulean blue eyes.

"Wow look at the time?!" Tawni said in faux surprise while pointing to her non-existent watch. "I have got to go."

As she left she pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Mission accomplished Mikayla."

When the blonde had disappeared, the two teens focused back on each other. Chad was sheepishly looking down while Sonny had her eyes closed. Putting her fingers to her skin, Sonny pinched herself.

"Oww!" She yelped.

Chad looked up at the brunette and chuckled.

"What were you doing, checking if it was a dream?"

Sonny blushed. That's what she had been doing.

"Shut up! I can't believe you said that...ON FREAKIN' NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

Chad slapped his forehead. "Are you serious? Don't tell me that I spilled my guts just to be yelled at by you...again. I was being sincere you know!"

Sonny scoffed. "Well you're usually smarmy. How am I supposed to believe you? You've hurt me too many times, you're arrogant, you always argue with me, you---"

"Shut up." Chad interrupted.

Sonny wagged her finger at him. "Hahaha, and you always interrupt me, not only that but----"

"I love you."

This caused Sonny's jaw to drop once more. She was speechless.

"You know, an I love you too would be nice." Chad said sarcastically.

She looked him in the eyes and kissed him with all the pent of passion before he pulled away.

"Wait, does that mean you love me too?"

"I care about you." Sonny responded with a grin.

"Is that it?" Chad asked flatly, clearly annoyed.

"And I love you too." Sonny answered sincerely.

Chad flashed his signature smirk and pulled her into his embrace. It had been far too long.

"CHANNY!" A voice exclaimed with glee.

The two pulled out of their embrace and looked at the person who had interrupted their kiss. It was Kelly, who was a little too excited.

"You two are adorable! That's it, both of you are going to be here tomorrow morning. We can move Miley Cyrus' interview to Wednesday. This is more important!"

The pair laughed and laced their hands together.

"Sure Kelly." Chad said with a grin.

* * *

Epilogue

"Hi, _Welcome to Live With Regis and Kelly! _, we are back from our commercial break with our special guests, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!"

The audience got riled up and cheered extremely enthusiastically, with 'hollers', 'whoops', you name it.

"And here I thought the audience came for me." Regis said jokingly.

"Well, anyways. We have already finished asking our questions. Now we are opening up the questions to the audience. You young lady?" Kelly asked as she pointed her microphone to a young teenage girl.

"When did you first know that you had fallen in love with Sonny, Chad?"

The audience went wild and 'wooed'.

Sonny nudged Chad who had looked away. "Haven't I done enough confessing on national television?"

Sonny shot him a glare. "No."

The teenager nodded. "I agree. Now answer my question, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Fine. It took me awhile to consciously acknowledge that I was in love with Sonny... but now looking back, I think I fell for her when she tricked me into losing musical chairs."

Sonny looked at him with shock. "Really?"

"Really." He answered sincerely.

The audience 'cooed', causing Chad to blush.

"Next question, how about you young man?"

The teenage boy took the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Sonny, I'm a big fan and I'd love to steal you away from Chad, but it's obvious that you love him as much as he loves you. So I have to ask, when did you first realize that you were in love with Chad?"

"Do I have to answer?" Sonny whined.

Chad gave Sonny a similar glare to her previous one. "Yes."

"Well, I had always thought Chad was cute despite his arrogance...but I guess I started to fall for him when he always was there....even when I didn't want him to be. But he was always there to help me."

"Really Sonny?"

"Really."

* * *

"Good show out there Cooper."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

Sonny tilted her head. "Did you really mean it? Musical chairs?"

Chad sighed and took both of Sonny's hands into his.

"Must we always argue? Can't you let me be a 'mush' when I want to? I was telling the truth. Now be quiet before I think of something smarmy to say."

"Everything you say is smarmy..."

"That's not what you said last night." Chad joked.

"You're disgusting." Sonny said, mock offended.

"Yes I am, so why be shy?"

The two laughed together before closing the distance with a kiss.

"I love you." Chad murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Cooper."


End file.
